


Stanco

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus non conosce il sorriso, ma la stanchezza sì, quella la conosce fin troppo bene. E’ il seguito di “Sempre”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stanco

**Author's Note:**

> Autore/data: Ida59 – 9 gennaio 2013  
> Beta-reader: nessuno  
> Tipologia: flash-fic  
> Rating: per tutti  
> Genere: angst, introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Severus, Personaggio originale  
> Pairing: non rilevante (Severus/Lily)  
> Epoca: Post 7° anno  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> Riassunto: Severus non conosce il sorriso, ma la stanchezza sì, quella la conosce fin troppo bene. E’ il seguito di “Sempre”  
> Parole/pagine: 437/2.  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850) lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi”.

**Stanco**

   
Era stanco il sorriso, quel giorno.  
Oppure era forse notte?  
Nella stanza regnava sempre la stessa tenue luminosità diffusa e per Severus era impossibile distinguere la notte dal giorno.  
L’importante era che il sorriso fosse sempre lì, porto sicuro ad accoglierlo sereno ogni volta che riusciva ad emergere dall’abisso straziante del passato per entrare nell’intenso dolore fisico del presente, nella spossatezza estrema che lo inchiodava immobile in quel morbido letto.  
Non c’era confronto, non aveva neppure il minimo dubbio: meglio la lancinante, bruciante sofferenza della gola dilaniata da Nagini, rispetto alle sue colpe imperdonabili.  
Ma era stanco, il sorriso, in quel momento, perfino un po’ sciupata la morbidezza delle labbra.  
E gli occhi nocciola non avevano il solito riflesso vagamente dorato all’ondeggiante fiamma delle candele.  
Un sorriso stanco, ma sempre dolce e… bello.  
Pieno della luce che aveva da troppo tempo perduto.  
Severus si chiese come potesse, proprio lui, definirlo così: _dolce e bello_. Quanti sorrisi aveva mai visto in vita sua, quanti rubati per caso e quanti dedicati a lui, per poter sapere che quel sorriso era _dolce e bello?_  
Eppure era proprio così, _dolce e bello_ : ne aveva la certezza assoluta.  
E stanco.  
Oh… la stanchezza la conosceva bene, invece! Quella che gli faceva cedere le gambe quando invece doveva continuare a percorrere la strada impervia del dovere; la stanchezza della solitudine e del silenzio che soffocava il suo cuore; la stanchezza dell’odio e del disprezzo, oppure della paura, che sempre leggeva negli occhi di chi gli stava davanti.  
Ma non era di quel tipo, la stanchezza del sorriso.  
Il mago sapeva che c’era qualcosa che sfuggiva alla sua comprensione; la sua mente era debole, offuscata, confusa.  
Non sapeva neppure perché era lì. Lì dove, poi?  
E di chi era il sorriso?  
Però avrebbe voluto rincuorarlo, quel sorriso _dolce e bello,_ quel sorriso stanco…  
Che strano pensiero! Lui, proprio lui, rincuorare qualcuno. Sì, qualcosa non funzionava più bene nella sua mente.  
Ad ogni modo, la voce non gli era ancora tornata: quindi difficile rincuorare chicchessia, pur in un impulso d’incontrollata follia.  
Chissà, forse la voce non gli sarebbe tornata mai più.  
Poco male; era sempre stato silenzioso.  
Eppure, ora avrebbe voluto poter parlare, per… Per dire cosa?  
Chissà, forse poteva provare a sorridere.  
Ma ne era capace?  
Non un sorriso ironico, o beffardo, o cattivo; non un ghigno.  
No, proprio un sorriso.  
_Un sorriso vero._  
Però, forse… avrebbe provato in un altro momento. Anche lui era stanco e voleva dormire.  
Ora che poteva farlo.  
Perché, anche se il sorriso era stanco, Severus percepiva con forza che avrebbe sempre saputo cullarlo, vincendo l’oscurità delle sue tenebre  
   
   



End file.
